


The Dragon and the Fox

by AseOfSpades (Khara)



Series: The Travellers Stories [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, My dergs, Orginal Story (Kinda), brief mention of injury, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/AseOfSpades
Summary: Orbit, a young Wildclaw, travels to the Shadow Flight with his parents, coming across a friendly Kitsune who helps him after a fall.





	The Dragon and the Fox

When I was little I got lost, I was with my parents in The Tangled Woods. I saw a little black bird, it hopped along the ground. I think it saw or heard me because it looked over its shoulder at me. The sun glinted off it and turned it a sparkling green. The bird didn't try to fly away it just stared at me, watching me in a way that I could almost feel in my very soul. Then it turned and pecked at the ground. I glanced back at my parents, they were setting up the tents. I heard the bird whistle and hop away, I curiously followed it.

It took to the air, and I watched its wings flutter with jealousy in my heart. When I was just a hatchling I had an accident and my wings were ruined, the bone was shattered so badly I lost the ability to fly. For a dragon this is a horrible thing, I was heart-broken, by the news that I would never fly again.

The bird landed not too far away, it did this a few times as I followed it but it stayed close enough for me to see it. I stumbled behind it, tripping on a few roots along my way. I tripped, it must have been the tenth time or something, tumbling down a slope into a small river. I started to cry and whimper, it was cold and wet and the little black bird had flown away. This left me alone, and miserable. In my defence I was very young at the time.

Anyway, so I was just sobbing loudly in a slow moving stream. Then this odd pink fox like creature picks me up and takes me up the slope onto drier land. They put me down and gesture for me to follow them, being a naive child I did. They walked into a clear which had two caravans, both were made of wood. They looked like an animal was meant to pull them but no animals were there. The fox turns back to me, I still had tears in my eyes and was very confused by what was happening. The fox being smiled softly at me and offered me a red wild flower. I took it and started to feel a bit better.

"Cheer up kit, here I'll help wash the mud off you." The fox's tone was kind and they offered a tail, which I noticed they had nine of. I wrapped my own tail around theirs and walked with them into one of the caravans. The caravan was small for the fox but homely and smelled of flowers and cinnamon. There was a nest of pillows and blankets in one corner, a towering stack of books beside it. Wild flowers were tucked amongst the pillows. There were many, many wild flowers, they were woven into everything including the shutters that let slats of warm, dim, golden light through the gaps. It was midday but the light level was closer to after dawn, as was normal in the Shadow Flight. Most of the wild flowers were orange, red, pink and yellow with a few white and blue ones here and there. The sink had a stack of clean plates drying in a rack, and noting a theme the rack had red, orange and pink flowers tied around the edges. 

The fox had opened a cupboard under the sink which had a large wooden tub in it. The fox being added some soap and started filling it with water from the sink. Slowly the tub filled and the fox being smiled at me. The tub was plain possibly the only thing in the whole caravan with no wild flowers on it. When the tub was half full the fox being put it on the floor. The water smelled of lemons.

"Here you go kit" the multi-tailed creature chirped. I smiled shyly at the fox and they grinned back at me. They then turned their back to grab a book, curling into a ball in the nest facing was from me and the tub. I clambered in the tub and noticed a piece of cloth in the water I used to wash away the mud coating me from my earlier tumble. When I was done with cleaning up I climbed out of the tub onto a towel that had been placed of the floor. The fox looked up and offered me another towel, I dried off and smiled at the fox. They smiled back and led me outside the caravan.

"Oh, do you want me to help you find your family?" they offered in a soft tone, I nodded and they helped me look through the forest. I soon caught sight of my parents and called out to them. They turned to me and I ran over to hug them.

"Hon! I'm so glad your okay, me and your mother were so concerned!" my dad fretted. I hugged him a bit tighter.

"The fox helped me!" I said with a grin. They blinked and looked over to the large pink nine-tailed fox was. Their eyes showed distrust, I later realised this was because Kitsune, which is what the fox was, were often seen as suspicious creatures and some dragons didn't trust them. Being too young to know this I was confused, because normally my parent were a lot kinder. My parents gave a tight smile of thanks and pulled me away. I waved goodbye and the fox waved back at me. As my parents lead me back to the campsite I spotted the many wild flowers nestled amongst the shadows of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
